Complicit
by Night's Darkness
Summary: "A lot of life is dealing with your curse, dealing with the cards you were given that aren't so nice. Does it make you into a monster, or can you temper it in some way, or accept it and go in some other direction?"


**Title: **Complicit

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Rating: **R. Dark R!

**Warnings: **Straight up rape, murder and suicide.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood.

**Summary: **"A lot of life is dealing with your curse, dealing with the cards you were given that aren't so nice. Does it make you into a monster, or can you temper it in some way, or accept it and go in some other direction?" –Wes Craven.

* * *

><p><strong>Complicit<strong>

"Your metal girlfriend is quite chatty when she's high on morphine."

Every part of Ianto's being turned to cold stone. His eyes fixed on the wall in front of him as Suzie walked into the Archives and stood behind him, just out of touching distance.

"She told me all about how you whored your way into this place."

"…I..."

"Not that it was much of a surprise how you got this job. But I have to admit, the Cyberman was a twist I did not see coming."

Ianto tried to think of an answer. But if Suzie had found Lisa, there was little he could say to defend himself.

"The question now… is what do I do with this delicious information?" Suzie purred, and her hand touched the small of his back. If it were possible, Ianto would have become more tense. No one had really touched him since Canary Warf. "Do I go tell Daddy Jack?"

Terror flooded his body at the idea. Suzie's hand, icy through his jacket and shirt, moved downwards, over the curve of his arse.

"Or do I keep quiet with the understanding that you're now my bitch, not his?"

Her bony fingers trailed along the outer and then underside of his arse, digging in and making him close his eyes in humiliation.

"Hrm… well Ianto? Do we have an understanding?"

There was no choice. He nodded.

Suzie's hand disappeared. "Good." Her tone was sharp and brisk now. "Then meet me outside the tourist office at 6. And don't be late."

With that she was gone. Ianto sagged forward and caught himself on the wall, trembling.

* * *

><p>"On time as always. I like that." said Suzie when she came out of the tourist office and found Ianto huddled against the wall, his coat doing nothing to keep the chill out. "Come on then."<p>

Ianto didn't ask where they were going. It didn't really matter so long as it kept Suzie from telling Jack.

Suzie took him home. Ianto wasn't surprised when she told him to undress in her living room. He wanted to run and hide, but stayed and obeyed.

"C'mon Ianto… make it a show, like a good boy."

How he kept his face blank was something he attributed to a miracle. He peeled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He took his time undoing his trousers and even managed to wiggle his hips a little as he pulled them down. His stomach convulsed as Suzie laughed at him.

"God that's pathetic."

Ianto's face burned with misery as he finally stood naked before her. Suzie was still fully dressed, sitting on her armchair, a glass of red wine in one hand. Her mirth made her hard eyes sparkle like diamonds in the soft lighting.

"Now teaboy, get it up for me."

Oh God…

Ianto refused to think of Lisa as he grabbed himself roughly and stroked. Instead he remembered every porn he had ever watched, recalling fake breasts and hairless bodies. It didn't usually do much for him –far too much plastic –but it was enough now thank Christ. Soon he let go and his hard on stood proud, even as he dropped his eyes in shame.

Suzie narrowed her eyes, studying him like an art exhibit. Ianto had the ridiculous flash of thought that this was what it was like for Michelangelo's David day in, day out, he must be miserable.

Suzie's mirth had faded to serious contemplation. She set down the wine glass and stood up, walking around the coffee table and stopping in front of him. She examined him carefully, grabbed his chin and forced him to look up so she could inspect his face. Now Ianto wondered if this was what it had been like at the slave market. Probably.

He was not prepared when Suzie grabbed his erection and squeezed. He started back and she tightened her grip, grabbing his hair and forcing him against her.

"Ah! Remember, you're mine now. I can do what I want."

Ianto bit on his lower lip and nodded. Suzie glared at him, then it twisted into a smile. "Good boy. Well," she glanced down at the erection in her hand, "Not quite a boy."

Ianto withered in her grip.

Suzie sighed and let go. "You'd better keep it up later. For now, put those clothes on."

Confused, but relieved, Ianto did as she said. The clothes she gave him were tight jeans –no underwear of course –and a tight t-shirt, with black converse on his feet.

"Good. Now, come along."

Suzie drove them to a club, paid their way in and bought Ianto a drink. Ianto was beginning to wonder if all Suzie wanted was to make him her arm candy for the night.

"See that girl?"

Ianto followed her eyes and saw a young brunette sitting alone, looking nervous as she sipped a cosmopolitan through a straw. She was pretty enough, in fact Ianto probably would have chatted her up before he joined Torchwood.

"You're going to fuck her tonight."

Ianto's head snapped to the side to stare at Suzie, who smiled, "Why should only Jack get a look in?"

Ianto looked around at the girl. He shook his head in protest. Suzie grabbed his arm and dug her nails into his skin.

"You are going to do it. You're going to go over to her, chat her up, and bring her back to my place. And there you are going to fuck her. If you don't, your girlfriend will be staring down the barrel of Jack's gun… and then so will you."

Ianto reasoned that a little voyeurism and deceit was worth saving Lisa for. He would be good, kind, try to make it a good night for the girl. So he nodded and left Suzie's side to approach the girl.

Her name was Mel, and she worked in a doctor's reception. Ianto bought her a couple more drinks and flirted, able to hide his disgust at himself by remembering how he once was. It wasn't long before they were kissing in a taxi, taking them to Suzie's house. As he reached the door, he checked his pocket and found a key. He unlocked the door and entered, Mel right behind him.

There was no sign of Suzie. Ianto was confused, but knew better than to stop. So he kissed and teased Mel until she was panting and led her into the bedroom.

"Cheeky!" Mel laughed when she opened his trousers and found nothing under them. Ianto gave a bashful smile and set to work. Mel moaned and clutched at his arms, kissing him sloppily. "You feel so good!"

"Roll her over."

Ianto looked over his shoulder. Suzie was standing in the shadows of her own bedroom, watching them with her glittering eyes. Mel hadn't heard her, too lost in a moan of pleasure. Terrified about what Suzie wanted, and praying she just wanted to watch, Ianto wrapped his arms around Mel and rolled over, putting her on top. Mel groaned in approval and bucked her hips. "Oh, God!"

"You think God exists?" asked Suzie. Mel's eyes snapped open as Suzie's hand wrapped around her neck.

"What-?"

"You really think God exists?" repeated Suzie, her eyes glaring at Ianto long enough that he knew he couldn't stop, so he tried to concentrate on not hurting her. "You really think that there is more to life than shit and piss and sex?"

Mel's eyes were huge as she grabbed at Suzie's hand, but Suzie, used to dealing with Weevils, had no problem catching her wrists and pinning them to her back. Mel tried to see Suzie behind her, but Suzie's strong fingers forced her to look straight at the wall.

"What are you doing?" Mel whimpered, her breath catching each time Ianto moved his hips.

"I saw you in the club. All doe-eyed and hopeful. Looking for love. So innocent…" Suzie climbed onto the bed, her bare legs brushing Ianto's as she pressed into Mel's back. Her sharp teeth bit Mel's cheek and Mel screamed in fright. "I'm doing you a favour darling girl. I'm opening your eyes to reality."

"I don't understand! What do you want?" wailed Mel. Suzie grinned like a lion, her eyes fixed on Ianto's. Ianto couldn't look away from Mel's frightened face and refused to look at Suzie.

Suzie growled, the sound dominating over Mel's whimpers, and the dull sound of skin on skin, filling the room like a lion's roar.

"What do I want?" she repeated. "I'll show you what I want!"

Mel's face was crushed into Ianto's chest, muffling her scream as Suzie sodomised her with a strap on. Ianto wrapped his arms around her, as if to protect her, but he was probably only making it all the worse.

"Suzie, stop!"

Suzie's eyes flashed and her nails cut him across the cheek as she hit him.

"One word to Jack, and it's your girlfriend's life!"

Mel sobbed and screamed against Ianto's bare skin and she sounded so much like Lisa, all Ianto wanted to do was rescue her from this. But Lisa… he had to save Lisa too.

Suzie finally hissed and her cheeks flushed red. Then she pulled away from Mel and Ianto, dragging a final wail of pain from Mel. Ianto petted Mel's hair, trying to comfort her, knowing he was mad if he thought he would be any comfort to her.

Suzie pulled off the toy and threw it aside, grinning and giggling to herself. Then she came back to the bed, swaying slightly as if drunk. Ianto turned his body, pushing Mel away from Suzie, coming between them.

"Don't be so stupid boy." she spat, forcing him to turn back, her hands were like pincers. "Open her mouth."

"For god's sake, what now?" demanded Ianto. Suzie held up a familiar white pill.

"Wouldn't do if you fixed your girlfriend and you were wanted for rape, would it?"

Ianto wanted to rage, to deny… to run and tell Jack. But if he did, he would lose Lisa. He could not lose Lisa on top of all his friends in the Tower. So he gently pried Mel's mouth open –she was in such a state she couldn't decide if compliance or resistance was better. Suzie placed the pill on her tongue and Mel's mouth closed. Within a minute she was asleep, and Suzie stepped back.

"Clean that up, would you?"

* * *

><p>It was the same each time. But Ianto remembered each name and face like it was tattooed on his brain.<p>

Chelsea.

Linda.

Morgan.

Olivia.

Evie.

Each time he would try to look after them, fix them up as best he could as they lay in broken heaps of Suzie and his making. But he knew the damage was irreversible. There was no way to mistake the injuries they had from Suzie. No way to pretend they had not been raped.

But maybe it would be worth it when Lisa was better and she could absolve him.

Wouldn't that be worth it?

* * *

><p>Lisa stared at him, eyes cold and empty of the personality he had loved.<p>

"I know you'll do whatever you must for me."

Ianto stared at her and nodded, bending down and kissing her cool lips.

"I'll do whatever is best for you Lisa."

* * *

><p>Suzie found him in the archives.<p>

"C'mon boy! Time to play."

Ianto nodded, then said quietly, "I just need to show you something first."

A single gunshot rang through the bowels of the Hub.

* * *

><p>The sound, although faint by the time it reached Jack, made him leap to his feet. He grabbed his Webley and ran down to the source of the sound. A shadow moved in the darkness and he pointed his gun at it.<p>

"Sir?"

"Ianto, Jesus, you startled me."

Ianto emerged from the shadows, looking flustered, "I heard… it sounded like."

Of course, Jack realised, Ianto had been pretty much kept away from the darker things of Torchwood since arriving, to let him recover from Canary Warf. A gunshot must have made him remember the battle. That explained the pale skin and red eyes.

"I'm going to go check it out. You up for watching my back?" Jack asked, knowing he needed someone else, in case backup needed to be summoned. Ianto swallowed hard and nodded, moving to a nearby box and extracting an emergency firearm. Jack nodded his approval and the two moved down the dark corridor.

"I think it came from down there." said Ianto, voice shaking slightly. Poor kid, Jack hated to make him come along. He clearly wasn't ready for this sort of stuff. They reached a door. Jack paused to listen. There was silence coming from the room, a heavy sort of silence. Jack's stomach turned and he sucked in a deep breath before kicking the door open and stepping inside. He froze.

"Oh… oh my god!"

A Cyber-conversion unit took up most of the room. A half converted woman lay in its cradle, eyes wide and fixed on the ceiling. She was dead. And lying next to her, was Suzie. Blood was drying around her head. It looked like… but it couldn't be…

That damn metal glove was on a table next to the conversion unit, the matching knife next to it.

"S-sir…"

Jack turned around and pushed Ianto backwards, shoving him into the wall outside the room. Ianto's eyes were wide with fear and panic. Jack was quick to rest a hand on his face, reassuring him.

"I've got this. You call Owen and Toshiko. Tell them it looks like we know what Suzie's been up to these past weeks. Tell them… tell them it looks like a suicide."

Ianto swallowed and nodded. Then he all but fled from the scene.

* * *

><p>Lisa and Suzie were dealt with by Jack and Owen, Ianto was able to hide away, letting Jack's excuse of 'He's seen enough Cybermen' keep him out of the situation.<p>

His hands shook as he thought about the moment Suzie had realised what he had done, as he had stuck the needle inside her to paralyze her body. Her eyes had followed him around the room as he took away all personal effects of his and Lisa's from the room, then came back and propped Suzie against the conversion unit. Lisa was already… offline. Then, with almost no hesitation, Ianto had stuck the gun under her chin and fired. He had barely had time to double back and join Jack before the man arrived to investigate.

Lisa had been gone for a while now.

The girls' suffering was for nothing.

Ianto stared at the gun in front of him, at the white pill next to it. Then he pushed both away.

He did not deserve either.

He could blame Suzie for making him a monster, but that would be a lie.

No… he could have come clean to Jack about it all, accepting his fate to die and Lisa be deactivated.

He had ruined those girls' lives through his own selfishness.

He did not deserve the gun or the pill.

He deserved life… to live with the knowledge and shame.

Just like his victims.

* * *

><p>… yeah I have no idea where this came from. I think I just wanted to write a very, very flawed Ianto who couldn't be saved with a cuddle or two.<p>

… now I'm slightly worried I'm really turning on this show. I turned on Gwen, I turned on Jack… now I'm turning on Ianto.

Oh God!

Night's Darkness


End file.
